Edward y el tampón
by Estrella'black
Summary: livelaughloveWRITE. "¿Qué es esto?" Interrumpió. Estaba sosteniendo un tampón. Tienes que estar bromeando. "Es un tampón, Edward." "¿Qué es eso?" Enterré el rostro en mis manos. Esto no podía estar pasándome. "¿En realidad no sabes que es?" "¿Se come?"


**Disclaimer****: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, y la historia es de livelaughloveWRITE. Yo traduzco para ustedes. ;)

**Prefacio**

Podía prepararme a mí misma para las cosas bastante bien. Considerando el hecho de que SIEMPRE hay algo que trata de vencerme. Podía ser valiente, y fuerte, tal vez no tan segura, pero cuando necesitaba serlo, lo era. Sí, podía prepararme bastante bien. Pero nada, absolutamente NADA podría haberme preparado para esto. Si pudiera elegir entre esto y un ejército de neófitos, elegiría a las bestias sedientas de sangre. Tráiganlos. Pero, de nuevo, no todos los días tu novio vampiro es finalmente ignorante ante algo. ¡Él SIEMPRE lo sabe todo! Okey, eh cambiado de opinión. Si tuviera que elegir entre esto y un ejército de neófitos, no elegiría a las bestias. Elegiría esto; porque _esto _es graciosísimo, y _nunca_ lo dejaré olvidarlo. Tráiganlo.

**Bella POV**

Suspiré mientras nos estacionábamos en la cochera. Había tenido una noche maravillosa, pasándola con el amor de mi vida, Edward. Miré hacia la izquierda para toparme con él apagando el motor de su Volvo. Me miró, y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Me perdí en esos hermosos ojos topacio, los que me debilitaban las rodillas, los que me decían que hiciera algo, y les obedecía felizmente. Me dedicó mi sonrisa torcida favorita, y tomó mi mano. No pude evitar el devolverle la sonrisa.

Esta noche había sido maravillosa. Edward me había llevado a cenar (y pagado él por todo, aunque no lo quisiera) y la comida había estado deliciosa. Claro que no ordenó nada, y claro, todas las meseras prácticamente cayeron ante su belleza. Las deslumbró. Justo como me deslumbra a mí. _Todo el tiempo. _Había una chica que estaba increíblemente celosa…fue _graciosísimo. _Estaba fuera con sus amigos, y cuando vio que Edward y yo entramos, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente con asombro, y luego los estrechó en amenazadoras rendijas cuando me vio. Pasó el resto de la noche haciendo escandalosos e innecesarios comentarios sobre como _su _novio era diez veces más sexy que Edward, y lo _desafortunado _que era que no estuviera ahí para presumirlo. _Bueno, ¿tu novio brilla? ¡Ja! ¡No lo creo! _Quería decirle. Estaba volviéndose bastante molesta. "Ni siquiera tiene novio," susurró Edward en mi oído, pero aparentemente no lo suficientemente bajo. La chica se mantuvo en silencio por el resto de la noche.

Mientras salía de mi trance, me di cuenta de que seguíamos sentados en el Volvo.

"¿Charlie no está en casa?" Escuché que preguntaba la dulce y sedosa voz de Edward.

"Está afuera, de pesca." Expliqué. "Dijo que no llegaría hasta más tarde."

"Oh," dijo Edward. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba abriendo la puerta para mí. Es un perfecto caballero, este chico. Ahí va, deslumbrándome _de nuevo__._

"Esto no es realmente necesario, ¿sabes?" Le dije.

"Lo sé," dijo. "Pero quiero hacerlo. Justo así," dijo, y luego me cargó en sus brazos. "No es necesario. Pero quiero hacerlo de todos modos." Rodé los ojos mientras me cargaba hasta la puerta y subía las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Me dejó sobre la cama.

Nos sentamos ahí por un momento, yo en sus brazos, hasta que decidí cambiarme.

"¿Me esperas un minuto?" Le pregunté. "Voy a sacar mi sudadera de la lavadora."

"Seguro," dijo. Puse mi bolsa en el piso y me dirigí abajo. Cuando volví a la habitación, Edward estaba revolviendo las cosas de mi bolsa.

"¿Qué estás _haciendo_?" Le pregunté.

"Viendo lo que hay dentro de tu bolso." Le disparé una mirada. "¡¿Qué?!" Dijo con ojos inocentes. "¡Soy entrometido!"

"Sí, lo eres," dije rodando los ojos. "Ahora, si no te importa, voy a darme una du-"

"¿Qué es esto?" Me interrumpió. Estaba sosteniendo un tampón. _Tienes _que estar bromeando.

"Edward, deja de jugar," dije impacientemente. "De verdad, tengo que duch-"

"Pero, enserio, ¿qué es?"

No estaba jugando. Okey, _esto _es incómodo. "Es un tampón, Edward."

"¿Qué es eso?"

Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos. Esto _no _podía estar pasándome. "¿De verdad no sabes qué es?"

"¿Se come?"

"¡Vamos, Edward! ¡Ni siquiera huele a comida!" ¡Esto es increíble!

"Bueno, no podría saberlo ¡la comida humana no huele bien para mí!" Dijo en defensa.

"No, no se come," dije. Me miró divertido, y luego abrió la envoltura, revelando el tampón real.

"Es algo raro," dijo, analizándolo. No. No había _manera _de que mi novio estuviera analizando un tampón. "¿Para qué es la cuerda?"

Enterré la cara entre mis manos de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Cómo en la tierra podía _no _saber lo que era un tampón? Esto era absolutamente increíble.

Podía prepararme a mí misma para las cosas bastante bien. Considerando el hecho de queSIEMPRE hay algo que trata de vencerme. Podía ser valiente, y fuerte, tal vez no tan segura, pero cuando necesitaba serlo, lo era. Sí, podía prepararme bastante bien. Pero nada, absolutamente NADA podría haberme preparado para esto. Si pudiera elegir entre esto y un ejército de neófitos, elegiría a las bestias sedientas de sangre. Tráiganlos. Pero, de nuevo, no todos los días tu novio vampiro es finalmente ignorante ante algo. ¡Él SIEMPRE lo sabe todo! Okey, eh cambiado de opinión. Si tuviera que elegir entre esto y un ejército de neófitos, no elegiría a las bestias. Elegiría esto; porque _esto _es graciosísimo, y _nunca_ lo dejaré olvidarlo. Tráiganlo.

"No me lo dirás, ¿verdad?" Escuché a Edward preguntar. Me asomé por entre mis dedos para verlo aún sentado en la cama, sosteniendo el tampón frente a su rostro como si fuera a hipnotizarse a sí mismo con él. Me reí.

"No, Edward, no te lo diré," dije. Hizo un puchero. "Sin embargo," continué. "Iré a tomar una ducha. Mientras estoy en eso, ¿por qué no vas a casa y le preguntas a alguien?" _Jaja, _pensé para mí misma. _Alice tampoco le dejará olvidar esto JAMÁS__._

Edward seguía haciendo pucheros, pero luego asintió. "Bien, estaré de vuelta antes de que termines." Y con eso, saltó de la ventana con una gracia inhumana, y el tampón aún en su mano. Suspiré para luego girarme en dirección al baño. Aunque paré, y tomé otro tampón de mi bolsa. _En realidad _necesitaba uno.

**Alice POV**

Estaba sentada en la sala con Carlisle y Esme, cuando una visión saltó a mi mente. Paré a medio-enunciado para ver el futuro. Era Edward. Estaba en la sala con nosotros, preguntándonos que era algo. Sostuvo su mano en el aire, y en ella había un tampón. Ese fue el final de la visión. Romí en risas. Ahora, _esto _era gracioso. Era demasiado malo que Rosalie no estuviera aquí para verlo.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Carlisle. Él y Esme me miraban con expresión divertida.

"Oh, ya lo verán," dije, no queriendo arruinarles la diversión. "Sólo digamos que Edward quiere la respuesta a algunas preguntas." Me incliné contra la parte trasera del sofá, y esperé a que mi hermano entrara por la puerta con preguntas sobre los productos femeninos de Bella.

**Edward POV**

Corrí entre los árboles sintiéndome más que confundido. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirme? ¿Y qué era tan gracioso? No podía evitar no saber lo que era. No lo reconocía. No creía que lo tuvieran al inicio de 1900. Así que era un total y completo enigma. Ojala mi familia me fuera de más ayuda que Bella.

Miré de nuevo al llamado 'tampón'. Había una carta de cartón alrededor de él, se la quité, y vi todo lo que el 'tampón' era; una gigante bola de algodón con un hilo. ¿Qué había de especial en eso? Suspiré mientras la parte trasera de mi casa surgía a la vista. _Finalmente _conseguiría algunas respuestas.

Entré por la puerta trasera y vi a toda la familia, bueno, menos Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, quienes estaban de caza, en la sala. Okey, sólo Carlisle, Esme y Alice estaban aquí, pero como sea.

"Edward, llegas temprano," dijo Esme. Alice me miró con expresión divertida en el rostro. La miré cuestionablemente.

_Sí, Edward. Te vi venir._ Pensó para mí. _¡Jaja!_

La miré extraño. ¿Acaso todos menos yo sabían lo que esta cosa de algodón era?

"Así que, Edward," comenzó Carlisle. "Alice nos dice que tienes una pregunta que quieres que te respondamos."

"Sí, la tengo."

"Bueno…"

"¿Qué _es _esto?" Pregunté, sosteniendo el 'tampón' en mi palma. Todos siguieron mi mirada, y comenzaron a reírse.

Estaba algo asustado. Había visto a Carlisle teniendo ataques de risa antes, pero nunca de esta manera. Estaba literalmente rodando en el piso. Esme reía igual de fuerte, y Alice parecía estar a punto de explotar. ¿Cómo podía esta pequeña cosa tener tal impacto en todos?

Leí lo que pensaban, y lo mismo estaba en la mente de todos: _¿Tiene, cuantos años 106, 106? ¿Y ni siquiera sabe lo que es un tampón? ¡JA!_

"No, no sé lo que es un tampón ¡¿Podría alguien por favor explicarme?!" Grité. ¡Esto estaba comenzando a ponerse molesto! Eso sólo les hizo reír más fuerte. Si reír mucho pudiera matarte, todos estarían muertos a este punto. Especialmente Carlisle.

"Whoa Edward, ¿qué le hiciste a todos?" Rosalie acababa de entrar. "¿Y qué hay con los productos femeninos?"

_¡Sí!_ Escuché a Alice pensar. _¡Rosalie sacará lo mejor de esto! Es una lástima que Emmett y Jasper no vuelvan hasta mañana__…_

"Enserio, Edward, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? ¿Se lo robaste a Bella?" Rosalie no iba a dejarlo.

"Sí," dije calmadamente. "Lo tomé de Bella."

"Ni siquiera sabe que es," explicó Alice.

"¡Estás bromeando!"

"No."

Rosalie y Alice rompieron en risas. Esperé pacientemente a que terminaran. Esme fue la primera, y luego Rosalie y Alice pararon eventualmente. El único que faltaba era Carlisle, quien aún estaba en el piso.

"Cariño, creo que en realidad quiere saberlo," dijo Esme. Su risa había parado eventualmente, pero se veía como si fuera a perder el control en cualquier momento.

"Así que," dije, una vez que todos estuvieron en silencio de nuevo. "¿Va alguien a decirme qué es un tampón?"

Todos se miraron el uno al otro indecisamente, y Alice habló finalmente.

"Yo lo haré," dijo. Luego me dio una mirada indecisa, que me dijo que no me lo diría en voz alta. Asentí y escuché mientras finalmente me decía lo que era un tampón.

**Alice POV**

Todo el tiempo que estuve diciéndole mentalmente lo que era un tampón, Edward estaba haciendo las caras más _graciosas _del mundo. Su mirada era de perfecto horror y disgusto. No pudimos evitar reírnos de nuevo.

Levantó su mano para decirme que entendía, y no quería escucha nada más. Se estremeció y comenzó a irse. "Gracias, Alice." Dijo, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Todos nos desternillamos de risa de nuevo. No había manera en que fuéramos a dejarle olvidar esto. Pobre chico, incluso tuvo que huir. Probablemente volvió a la casa de Bella. Era una lástima que no hubiera estado aquí para ver esto. Aunque más bien parecía haber sido su idea el mandarlo aquí para humillarlo con sus hermanas. Oh, sí. Sonaba a algo que Bella haría. Me agrada la manera de pensar de la chica. Definitivamente tiene mente de Cullen.

**Bella's POV**

Me sequé a mí misma con la toalla, y me puse la piyamas. Luego sequé mi cabello. Estaba tratando de darle a Edward un poco de tiempo. Sonreí para mí misma. Alice y Rosalie me agradecerían por esto la próxima vez que me vieran. Estoy segura de que lo que pasó ahí era algo que jamás olvidarían. Cuando creí haberme retrasado lo suficiente, volví a mi habitación.

Cómo era de esperarse, Edward estaba sentado en mi cama con el mismo pequeño tampón en su mano. El pobre chico tenía una mirada de puro disgusto en sus ojos.

Me senté en su regazo. "Así que," dije. "¿Creo que ya sabes lo que es un tampón?"

Asintió, con la misma mirada en el rostro. "Uh…., toma. Puedes tenerlo de vuelta."

Comencé a reírme histéricamente. Tomé el pequeño tampón de su mano y lo arrojé a la basura.

"Sabes, me deslumbras cuando estás confundido," dije, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa.

"¿Te deslumbro en este momento?" Preguntó, sus ojos topacio se encontraron con los míos, y sentí inmediatamente como mi pulso se aceleraba.

"Siempre lo haces," dije, y me acercó a él para presionar sus fríos labios contra los míos.

**Epílogo**

Mantuve el rostro escondida entre los hombros de Edward. Estábamos corriendo hacia su casa, y no estaba de humor para marearme hoy. Pero terminó casi tan pronto como empezó. Me alejó de su espalda y me sostuvo entre sus brazos.

"Puedo caminar, ¿sabes?" Dije, mientras me cargaba hasta su casa.

"Lo sé," dijo, sonriendo. Pero no me bajó. Rodé los ojos.

Me puso en un sofá de la sala, donde estaba el resto de la familia. Luego se sentó a mi lado.

"Buen trabajo, Bella," me dijo Alice, sonriendo. "Nunca nos olvidaremos de anoche."

Edward gruñó juguetonamente. "Cómo sea," dijo. "No fue la gran cosa."

"¡No fue gran cosa!" Se burló Rosalie. "¡Prácticamente tenías a Carlisle muriéndose de risa!"

Solté unas risitas, tratando de imaginarlo rodando en el piso de risa, como, aparentemente había sucedido.

"Dios, ¿de qué nos perdimos anoche?" Dijo Emmett luciendo confundido. Jasper tenía la misma expresión.

"Edward vino de casa de Bella anoche, preguntando que era un tampón," Explicó Carlisle, riendo.

Los rostros de Emmett y Jasper cayeron instantáneamente. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntaron simultáneamente.

Debimos haber reído por alrededor de una hora antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera explicarles lo que era.

**¡Así que eso fue Edward y el tampón! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡A mí me gustó! lol ¡Y gracias, Taylor, por hacerme escribirlo!**

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!**

**Estrella: **Lo traduje justo después de haber terminado/publicado 'Duraznos Vampíricos'. Pfff. Si esto no merece reviews, nosé que lo hace ;) Igual, tenía el permiso de traducirlo pero no lo había hecho por varias razones. Ya casi son las 5 de la madrugada y no puedo más D: La cabeza me da vueltas. Un beso grande, y buenas noches(?) :D

Twitter: EssyTheFlipping :)


End file.
